duelo xiaolin: 1000 bestias y un amor
by tigre de plata
Summary: los guerreros xiaolin ahora tendran una nueva responsabilidad y una nueva busqueda y entre esto un amor ira creciendo entre dos guerreros: nuevos poderes, nuevas aventuras y romance (advertencia: yaoi y lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**amuletos de las bestias**

se podia ver una bella mañana en las montañas y entre estas un bello templo blanco con tejados de losas azules y en el pario de este se podia ver a 4 jovenes entrenando

-que aburrido que se ha vuelto todo desde que terminamos de reunir todos los shen hong wus- dijo un chico moreno, de ojos verdes, cabello castaño algo despeinado que vestia una chaqueta roja, con una moneda colgando de un collar, con una cinta negra con marcas amarillas, pantalones negros y zapatos negros que se encontraba golpeando un muñeco de madera

-sierto raymundo, esto es tan aburrido como ver la pintura cecar la pared- dijo erroneamente un chico bajo, calvo, de piel amarillenta, ojos de rasgo asiatico, que vestia el mismo traje que el primero pero su cinta era de color azul

-querras decir "es tan aburrido como ver cecar la pintura de la pared" omi- corrigio una chica asiatica, de ojos azules, cabello negro atado en 2 coletas, apenas un poco mas baja que el moreno (el traje es igual al del anterior)

-eso tambien- dijo el pequeño monje miantras combatia contra la chica asiatica

-sierto, esto ah estado mas tranquilo que pavo despues de dia de accion de gracias- dijo un joven alto, fornido, cabello rubio corto, ojos azules, que traia un atuendo parecido al de la chica y el pequeño monje pero usando un sombrero vaquero que se encontraba tallando un pedaso de madera dandole forma de una vaca pequeña

-bien sera mejor que descansemos- dijo raymundo dandole un ultimo golpe al muñeco de madera al mismo tiempo que los demas dejaban lo que estaban asiendo para luego sentarse uno al lado del otro en el suelo

-que linda vaquita clay- dijo la chica asiatica con una sonrisa señalando la vaca de madera del vaquero

-gracias kimiko- dijo el vaquero acomodandose el sombrero

-jovenes momenjes- se escucho antes de que los 4 jovenes vieran a un hombre de edad avanzadam calvo, ojos azules, con un pequeño vigote y una babita pequeña, que vestia una camisa blanca, un chaleco azul, una cinta negra en la cintura,pantalones negros y zapatos negros

-maestro fung- dijeron los 4 mojes parandose

-buen dia jovenes dragones, eh venido a decirles que ya que han demostrado un gran valor, astucia, lealtad y sabiduria en la mision de recolectar y guardar cada uno de los sheng hong wus ahora creo que estan listos para una mision aun mas importante- dijo el maestro fung

-mas importante que recolectar artefactos misticos por todo el globo? hay algo mas importante que eso?- pergunto raymundo

-si pero no podemos hablarlo aqui, siganme- dijo el maestro fung caminando por el templo siendo seguido por los 4 jovenes hasta que llegaron a un mural que tenia el dibujo de un dragon verde con ojos rojos, en ese momento el maestro de los monjes presiono uno de los ojos del dragon el cual se undio en la pared antes de que el mural comenzara a abrirse dejando ver una puerta por la cual todos caminaron sin notar a un pequeño insecto que los seguia de cerca.

-que es este lugar maestro fung? yo eh vivido en el templo toda mi vida pero jamas vi este lugar- dijo omi caminando por un pasillo junto con los demas hasta que llegaron a una gran sala con antorchas en las paredes y una gigantesca puerta de piedra la cual tenia un reliebe que mostraba la figura de muchos animales

-monjes, ahora estoy por contarles una antigua historia de la mision que se ha pasado de maestro en maestro en este templo...- comenzo a decir el maestro fung mirando a los monjes quienes se sentaron en el suelo mientras un insecto se poso sobre el sombrero de clay

-muchos siglos atras, mucho antes de que los sheng hong wus fueran creado, una maldad terrible asoto a este mundo trayendo miedo y desesperacion.. hasta que un dia 3 monjes quisieron encarar a este mal: leekay, shong chue y natsuyo, los tres monjes pelearon contra la maldad pero esta era muy fuerte y cuando ya estaba por ganar, los animales salieron de sus escondites y incluso de sus popios habitads para ayudar a los monjes a luchar por lo cual todos los animales avandonaron su forma fisica para ser seres de energia y comvinarse con los monjes dandoles sus habilidades: la agilidad de la liebre, el escudo potente de la tortuga, los poderosos golpes del toro y muchos mas, los 3 monjes lograron vencer a la maldad y sobrevivir conservando sus nuevos poderes pero años despues de eso, leekay y natsuyo comenzaron a discutir sobre como usar sus poderes: leekay queria usar sus poderes para evitar que la maldad volviera castigando hasta el mas minimo acto de maldad sin piedad mientras que natsuyo queria gobernar a todos y asi levarlos por el buen camino lo quisieran o no, una batalla se libro entre ellos pero ninguno ganaba ya que sus habilidades eran del mismo nivel. en ese momento shong chue podia escuchar los gritos de los animales que les habian dado el poder gritando por que no queria pelear, asi que hizo una gran esfera de arcilla formada por otras esferas en las cuales encerro todos los poderes que habian resivido, tanto como de leekay, natsuyo y tambien los suyos, leekay y natsuyo se enfadaron por esto y juraron que en esa u otra vida lograrian recuperar lo que les pertenecia y luego se fueron cada quien por su lado- dijo el maestro fung

-y que paso con los poderes?- pregunto kimiko

-luego de que natsuyo y leekay se fueran, shong chue pudo ver como su gran esfera se transformo en miles de colgantes (dijes) con la forma de cada animal y los guardo en un jarron de arcilla para protegerlos, con el pasar de los siglos el jarron fue pasando de monje en monje hasta que el maestro dashi quien al comvertirse en maestro creo una bobeda en donde encerro los amuletos para que nadie pudiera usar su poder para el mal y desde entonces la responsabilidad de proteger los amuletos y su bobeda fue pasando de maestro en maestro hasta ahora, y ahora quiero darles a ustedes la mision de cuidarla- termino de decir el maestro fung

-pero maestro no entiendo, como los poderes de esos amuletos pueden ser mas importantes que los sheng hong wus? digo los wus poseen poderes de animales y tambien elementales pero loss amuletos solo te dan poderes animales- dijo clay

-si pero solo piensen asi, los elementos estan en todas partes dejando lugares desafieantes para cualquier humano pero los animales son los unicos capases de sobrevivir, adaptarse y manipular esos elementos para poder vivir en cualquier lado- dijo el maestro fung

-pues bien, aceptamos la mision y protegeremos esta bobeda- dijo raymundo sin notar al pequeño insecto en el sombrero de clay el cual tenia un caparason cafe, 6 patas roboticas y un lente de camara. mientras tanto en otra parte, se podia ver a un joven de piel palida, con una marca negra bajo su ojo izquierdo, ojos rojos, cabellera roja peinada asia arriba, que vestia una camiseta roja sin mangas, pantalones negros, botas y unos googles amarillos en su frente que obsevaba lo que los monjes veian atravez de una pantalla

-con que mas poderosos que los wus no?, wuya sabias de eso?- dijo el peli-rojo amtes de que a su lado apareciera una pequeña figura fantasmal morada con una mascara que parecia tener dibujados ojos amarillos con un borde negro alrededor, una naris puntiaguda roja y en la parte superior un triangulo que apuntaba asia abajo color rojo

-si jack pero crei que solo era un cuento de niños ya que nadie parecia saber mucho sobre esos amuletos- dijo la figura fantasmal

-bien veniamos por la bobeda de los sheng hong wus pero creo que iremos por el pez gordo- dijo jack tomando dos palancas las cuales movio antes de que todo a su alrededor se iluminara por completo dejando ver una especie de maquinaria.

derregreso al templo, los 4 monjes observaban con atencion la puerta de la bobeda

-a esta bodeda se la conoce como la bobeda de las mil bestias- dijo el maestro fung

-oigan...escuchen- dijo kimiko quien tenia su oido contra la puerta lo cual los demas imitaron logrando escuchar miles de chillidos, gruñidos y rasguños

-pareciera que quicieran salir- dijo omi

-pues si estuvieras encerrado en una bobeda por miles de siglos obviamente querrias salir a estirar las piernas o patas- dijo clay

-si pero la bobeda no debe ser abierta- dijo el maestro fung

-mas bien, no debe ser abierta por nadie mas que yo!- se escucho antes de que un taladro apareciera desde el suelo antes de que desde este salieran jack y wuya

-jack spicer, no te permitiremos abrir la bobeda- dijo raymundo mientras se ponia en guardia junto con los demas

-pues no tengo que pedir su permiso para abrirla, ahora conoscan a mis amigos !JACKDRONES ATAQUEN!- dijo el peli-rojo antes de lanzar 2 esferas cafes al aire las cuales se comvirtieorn en multiples esferas roboticas con un lente rojo y unas cuchilas a los lados, en ese momento los pequeños robots comenzaron a volar por el lugar mientras los monjes intentaban destruirlos

-ahora de mostrarle a jack nuestro nuevo truco- dijo omi antes de que los cuatro se pusieran en guardia juntos mientras mostraban un aura multicolor

-FORMACION DRAGON SHOKU- dijeron los cuatro antes de separarse

-FLECHA DE FUEGO- dijo kimico mientras sus manos eran envueltas en un fuego rojo mientras daba unos golpes de karate a los jackdrones hacienco que estos se derritieran

-REMOLINO DE PROFUNDIDAD- dijo omi girando mientras a su alrededor aparecia un rgan remolino de agua el cual derrivo a jack y algunos jack drones pero en ese momento 3 jackdrones se acercaron a la puerta de la bodeda antes de que sus cuchilas fueran cambiadas por unos taladron y comenzaran a taladrar la puerta de la bobeda

-NO!- grito el maestro fung desde un lado siendo detenido por mas jackdrones, en ese momento los jackdrones pudieron hacer que la puerta se abriera ligera mente dejando ver un gran brillo

-SI GANE AHORA EL PODER MAS GRANDE SERA MIO!- dijo jack acercandose a la puerta con wuya y abriendola pero en ese momento pudo ver a multiples figuras gigantescas de animales de energia de distintos colores los cuales no se veian nada felicez

-mami- dijo jack paralizado del miedo mientras wuya desaparecia, en ese momento todos los animales brillaron antes de que desde la bobeda salieran disparados miles de ases de luz de distintos colores

-RAPIDO ATRAPEN A LOS AMULETOS ANTES DE QUE ESCAPEN AL EXTERIOR!- grito el maestro fung a lo cual los monjes asintieron.

-MURALLA DE PIERDA!- dijo clay dando un gran pisoton haciendo que una de gran placa de piedra se levantara formando una pared en la unica salida de la habitacion pero los ases de luz la atravezaron sin problemas

-URABAN XIAOLIN- dijo raymundo comenzando a saltar de una pared a otra formando un grantornado el cual hizo que los ases de lus restrantes comenzaran a dar vueltas, en ese momento el moreno tomo su cinturon y lo extendio un poco logrando atrapar un as de luz roja pero le resto salieron por la puerta hasta que ya no quedaron ninguno

-rayos.. bueno nos vemos luego torpes xiaolin- dijo jack subiendo a su taladro junto son los jackdrones restantes antes de irse en reversa (obviamete wuya fue con el)

-demonios, nuestro primer dia cuidando la bodeba y ya se han ido todos los amuletos- dijo omi

-todos se fueron... no quedo ni uno- dijo el mestro fung viendo la bobeda

-no todos, logre atrapar uno- dijo raymundo abriendo su cinta dejando ver un dije en forma de mucielado de arcilla (en pose como cuando esta colgando del techo) con unos finos ojos rojos

-MAESTRO FUNG! MAESTRO FUUUNG!- se escucho antes de que un pequeño lagarto verde, con ojos amarillo, patas delanteras pero sin traceras, un cuerpo largo como serpiente que en la punta poseia una bola de pelos rojos en forma de flama y una gran cresta de pelo amarillento que iba desde su nuca hasta la punta de su cola

-maestro..fung.. los amuletos...se...se- comenzo a decir el lagarto casi sin aire

-si lo se dojo, ahora deben estar dispersandose por todo el mundo- dijo el maesto fung con tristesa

-bien, sera mejor que empezemos- dijo raymundo sorprendiendo al mayor

-que?- pregunto el maestro fung mientras veia que sus aprendises parecian entrar en calentamiento

-si maestro, no se preocupe iremos por los amuletos al igual que lo hicimos por los sheng hong wus- dijo omi

-bien.. pues entonces necesitaran esto- dijo el maestro entrando a la bobeda para luego salir con un pergamino rojo con bordes dorados

-que es eso?- pregunto clay

-es el pergamino bestial, es como el pergamino de los sheng hong wus pero con mejores grafico y de alta definicion- dijo dojo tomando el pergamino el cual comenzo a brillar

-el primer amuleto se activo- dijo dojo abriendo el pergamino dejando ver que era igual al de los sheng hong wus pero el circulo del centro era plateado y se podia ver la imagen de lo que parecia un dije en forma de cabeza de aguila con 3 plumas resaltadas en la nuca y 2 alas a los lados

-ou.. es el amuleto del aguila arpia y segun esto... permite a quien lo use tener una gran fuerza y un vuelo agil- dijo clay viendo en el circulo la silueta de un aguila con 3 plumas resaltadas en su nuca volando y levantando a un tronco todo en movimiento para luego brillar y mostrar lo que parecia una imagen de mapa mundi que tenia un punto azul que marcaba inglaterra

-genial esto hasta te muestra su ubicacion, esta en el europa inglaterra- dijo kimiko

-si pero tendran que apurarse, wuya tambien debe poder sentir el poder de los amuletos activados, suerte jovenes guerreros- dijo el maestro fun mientras dojo aumentaba su tamaño hasta parecer un verdadero dragon chino antes de que los monjes se subieran a su lomo

-y antes de que se vayan, raymundo ya que pudiste atrapar al amuleto de murcielago este solo te obedesera a ti, dojo sabe como activar su poder asi que no lo uses antes de que el te diga como- dijo el maestro fung al dragon del viento

-deacuerdo maestro, nos vemos mas tarde- dijo raymundo antes de que dojo saliera volando por la puerta a gran velocidad (el pasillo y la puerta eran muy,, grandes).

mientras tanto en la guarida de jack spicer, se podia ver como el "genio" maligno observaba entre sus manos un pequeño amuleto en forma de una abeja de arcilla con un agijo de cristal

-de todas las bestias que se encontraban en esa bobeda este es el unico que se quedo atorado en uno de mis jackdrones? una avispa?- se quejo jack

-agradece que lo tienes, si lo que los torpes xiaolin dicen es verdad, tendras el poder de una avispa- dijo wuya antes de que sus ojos brillaran

-ahh... se ha activado el primer amuleto... y es imprecionante la energia que emana.. vamos- dijo wuya mientras volaba siendo seguida por jack hasta una de las naves de este.

minutos despues, en inglaterra, se podia ver como dojo aterrizaba en un parque vacio mientras volvia a su tamaño normal

-bien puedo sentir la presencia del amuleto y esta por..- comenzo a decir dojo poniendo todo su cuerpo tiezo y recto mientras omi lo sostenia como a un pado y lo apuntaba a distintas direcciones

-ALLI!- dijo dojo apuntando con su cara a lo lejos donde se podia ver una rocas d egran tamaño

-es stonehegen, vamos no esta lejos- dijo kimiko mientras corria con los demas

-no tan rapido torpes xiaolin- se escucho la vos de jack spicer antes de que todos vieran como el avion del peli-rojo pasaba a gran velocidad

-rapido o no lo alcanzaremos- dijo omi antes de que todos comenzaran a correr (dojo se escondio entre las ropas de clay) corrian lo mas rapido que podian pero parecia que jack llegaria primero

-dojo como activo el amuleto?- pregunto raymundo a al pequeño draogn que salio de debajo del sombrero

-solo tienes que sostenerlo, concentrarte y decir" amuleto porfavor prestame tu poder" y luego dices para que y su nombre- dijo dojo

-BIEN! AQUI VOY- dijo raymundo deteniendose un segundo.

(O)

se podia ver completa oscuridad y el amuleto del murcielago colgando en un collar frente a raymundo antes de que debajo de este se viera un gran circulo de luz blanca que tenia la imagen de un remolino

-amuleto que estas entre mis manos por favor otorgame tu poder para evitar que jack alcanse a el amuleto..- comenzo a decir raymundo mientras el amuleto brillaba frente a el

-MUECIELAGO!- dijo raymundo en voz alta antes de que el amuleto se comvirtiera en un gran mucielago rojo el cual luego se volvio corrientes de aires del mismo color que envolvieron a raymundo

(O)

-AAGHH!- se escucho un grito de raymundo mientras su cuerpo brillaba de manera enceguesedora

-RAY!- grito clay ciendo al moreno para leugo ver como este salia volando a gran velocidad con lo que parecian un apar de alas en su espalda

-ou que rapido- dijo omi, en stonehenge se podia ver el amuleto del aguila arpia hecho de arcila con ojos azul safiro

-bien este amuleto sera mio- dijo jack bajando de su avion usando una especie de chaleco tegnologico con un circulo rojo en su pecho, en ese momento se pudo ver como un fuerte brillo aparecio en el lugar al mismo tiempo que jack tocaba el amuleto pero se pudo ver a quien parecia ser raymundo pero con un etraño aspecto: su piel era grisasea, orejas puntiagudas, ahora no traia camiseta dejando ver su abdomen al descubierto bien formado, su cabello era negro y erizado asia atras, pantalones negros, botas y unos colmillos sobresalian de su boca

-no tan rapido jack- dijo ray mientras se podia ve rque el tambien estaba tocando el amuleto el cual comenzo a brillar

-ou.. parece que empezara un duelo- dijo dojo cuando los demas monjes llegaron algo sorprendidos por la apariencia del dragon del viento

-como se hace un duelo con esto?- pregunto raymundo sin quitarle la mirada a jack

-es como un duelo xiaolin pero el amuleto les dara el desafio, y para empezar tienen que decir acepto el duelo- dijo dojo

-yo apuesto mi amuleto del muecielago- dijo raymundo

-y yo mi amuleto de la avispa, porcierto como haces eso de transformarte? yo tube que usar este chaleco tegnologico para poder activar la transformacion forzando al amuleto- dijo jack señalando el circulo rojo de su pecho en donde se podia ver el amuleto de la avispa con multiples cables

-YA EMPEZEMOS- dijo ray

- acepto el duelo- dijeron jack y raymundo antes de que se viera al amuleto del aguila arpia brillar segando a todos para luego dejar ver un gran laverinto de roca que parecia estar hecho con rocas como stonehenge pero con rocas muy altas y se podia ver como el amuleto del aguila se transformaba en un aguila arpia de energia azul y se adentraba en el laberinto

-ALPARECER TIENEN QUE ATRAPARLO- dijo dojo desde una roca junto con los mojes

-bien ahora activare a la avispa- dijo jack precionando un poton en su chaleco haciendo que el circulo de su pecho brillara al igual que el amuleto de la avispa para luego hacer que a jack le salieran 2 alas de avispa y en uno de sus brazos parecia tener un agijon

-jaja esto es genial- dijo jack comenzando avolar a toda velodidad por el laberinto

-rayos es rapido- dijo raymundo mientras se podia ver como de su espalda salian 2 alas de murcielago con las cuales comenzo a volar por el laberinto

-como voy a encontrar a un ave en este laberinto- dijo raymundo tratando de esquivar las columnas de roca hasta que pudo escuchar la voz de clay a lo lejos

-RAY PIENSA COMO UN MURCIELAGO, ESO TE AYUDARA A OIRLO- dijo clay desde el principio del laberinto

-pensar como murcielago?.. a ver- dijo raymundo deteniendose enmedio del aire mientras cerraba los ojos comenzando a concentrarse hasta que pudo comenzar a escuchar unos aleteos y chillidos

-ALLI ESTAS!- dijo ray mirando uno de los caminos del laberinto comenzando a volar atravez de este

-gracias por el dato cabeza de aire- dijo jack apareciendo por detras parando a gran velocidad

-grrr NO LO HARAS!, ALARIDO SONICO!- dijo raymundo cerrando los ojos mientras a su alrededor aparecian 6 murcielagos de energia roja, en ese momento tanto raymundo como los murcielagos dieron un agudo chillido poderoso el cual hizo que las columnas de roca frente a ellos se destruyeran dejando caer las rocas de la parte superior. en ese momento jack observo asia arriba viendo una de las columnas de roca apunto de caer sobre el antes de sacar de su bolsillo un pequeño letrero que tenia escrito "oh ho.."

-mami..- dijo jack antes de que la roca cayera sobre el para que luego raymundo pasara a gran velocidad con sus murcielagos los cuales desaparecieron mientras el moreno siguio hasta llego a un claro en el laberinto en donde se veia un arbol en el cual estaba posado el aguila arpia

-ven.. te mantendre asalvo- dijo ray antes de que el aguila bajara y se transformara en el amuleto de aguila arpia el cual el monje del viento tomo mientras todo volvia a la normalidad (incluyendo su apariencia)

-bien ray eres todo un talador- dijo omi erroneamente

-querras decir ganador omi- corriguio kimiko

-eso tambien- dijo el pequeño monje del agua

-oigan.. aqui no tengo el amuleto de la avispa- dijo ray viendo los amuletos en su mano

-por que yo aun lo conservo asi que nos vemos torpes xiaolin- dijo jack espicer volando (aun con su apariencia media avispa) antes de irse volando rapidamente

-AGH! COMO ME PICA LA NARIS...AAUCH oigan OUCH!- se quejo jack tratando de rascar su naris con su mano con agijon

-por que no perdio su amuleto?- pregunto omi a dojo

-por que por lo que lei en textos antigos, en los duelos solo se puede obtener el amuleto que impone el desafio asi que no importa si ganas o pierdes solo obtendras el amuleto por el que peleabas, la unica forma de ganar los amuletos del adversario es haciendo un duelo duo li, que es cuando utilizas 2 amuletos- dijo dojo

-bien pero lo bueno es que ganaste y ahora tenemos 2 amuletos asalvo y por como lo dijo el maestro fung, ahora estos te obedeseran solo a ti- dijo clay

-gracias grandulon, no lo ubiera hecho si tu no me ubieras dicho que pensara como murcielago- dijo raymundo dandole un golpe amistodo en el brazo al vaquero

-no hay de que, puedes contar siempre conmigo- dijo clay acomodandose el sombrero.

mientras tanto en otro lugar, se epodia ver una sala de pierdra blanca parecida a la sala de un castillo en la cual se encontraba una figura encapuchada con una tunica blanca sentada en un trono y frente a esta un caballero de armadura blanca con detalles azules

-mi rey por fin hemos enconntrado la energia de los amuletos, ahora solo resta a que se activen para ir a buscarlos- dijo le caballero

- mas de mil decadas y porfin los encuentro, ahora muy pronto hare que este mundo se purifique.. por completo- dijo la figura encapuchada mientras se podia ver que en su cuello colgaba un amuleto que parecia estar hecho de un material parecido a una perla en forma de cabeza de leon con ojos negros.

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**el poderoso toro**

se podia ver como omi y kimiko se encontraban entrenando en el patio del templo hasta que clay llego con su ropa casual (no los dejare con los trajes de monje todo el tiempo)

-oigan chicos no han visto a ray?- pregunto el vaquero

-no desde esta mañana, dijo algo de que iba a buscar algo en los pergaminos antiguos- dijo omi golpeando un muñeco de entrenamiento

-raymundo revisando pergaminos?.. esta bien gracias chicos- dijo clay antes de alejarse caminando. mientras tanto en la sala de la bobeda de las 1000 bestias, raymundo con su ropa normal que se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de la bobeda con una expresion triste

-conque revisando pergaminos no?- dijo clay por detras del moreno quien se sorprendio por no haber notado al vaquero

-clay? como sabias que estaba aqui?- pregunto ray mirando al

ytdfgdfdno, nisiguiera lo hiciste cuando peleaste por el velo de sombras, y bien, que haces aqui?- pregunto clay acercandose al moreno

-bueno... la verdad no lo se, desde que devolvi al murcielago y al alguila arpia a la bobeda siento como... si ellos estuvieran tristes y llorando alli dentro- dijo raymundo viendo la puerta de la bobeda

-debe ser por que son tuyos, es como un niño y su perro, tienen una coneccion con la cual sientes lo que ellos sintes- dijo clay colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo

-si tal vez... parece que no les gusta estar encerrados alli pero no podemos sacarlos de la bobeda, el maestro fung nos asigno para evitar que eso pasara- dijo raymundo

-en realidad el maestro fung nos asigno la mision de cuidar a los amuletos pero... no dijo en donde- dijo clay con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la bobeda y la abria antes de dejar ver como un destello de energia roja y uno azul salieron disparados asia la mano de raymundo para luego dejar ver los dijes del murcielago y del aguila arpia

-sigueme, conosco un lugar en el que creo que estaran seguros y felices- dijo clay caminando mientras el moreno lo seguia, fueron caminando por el templo hasta que llegaron a uno de los jardines en el cual solo se podia ver un gran arbol, en ese momento clay se acerco al arbol para luego juntar su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda

-GOLPE TERRESTRE- dijo clay antes de darle un golpe al suelo antes de que el pedaso de suelo debajo de el se bajara dejando ver un tunel debajo de las raices del arbol

-ven vamos- dijo clay caminando por el tunel siendo seguido por el moreno quien estaba sorprendido por el tunel de raices hasta que pudo ver algo de luz, cuando raymundo salio del tunel pudo ver un bello y extenso jardin lleno de arboles, rocas que parecian tener pequeñas cuevas y un bello estanque aun lado, y en lo alto se podia cer un techo de roca en el cual se podia ver el farol sun chi (el wu que ilumina con el chi de las personas)

-que es este lugar?- pregunto ray asombrado

-es mi lugar de calma, aqui es a donde vengo cada vez que quiero relajarme pero ahora sera el hogar secreto de los amuletos- dijo clay con una sonrisa

-me parece bien amigo, y bueno... muchas gracias- dijo ray con un ligero sonrojo antes de sacar de su bolsillo los amuletos los cuales lanzo al aire

-murcielago, aguila arpia salgan- dijo ray antes de ver como los amuletos se transformaban en un murcielago de energia roja y un aguila arpia de energia azul los cuales en ese momento comenzanron a volr hasta que el murcielago se escondio debajo la sombra de un arbol mientras se colgaba decabeza y el aguila arpia comenzaba a volar en circulos hasta aterrizar sobre un arbol muy alto

-parece que les gusta este lugar- dijo clay

-sip, bueno mejor volvamos antes de que omi y kimiko se pregunten donde estamos- dijo raymundo a lo cual clay asintio antes de que ambos salieran por el tunel el cual despues de salir de este desaparecio dejando solo el arbol del jardin mientras ambos guerreros caminaron hasta la entrada del templo en donde podian ver a kimiko, omi, dojo y al maestro fung con una gran caja

-que es eso?- pregunto ray viendo la gran caja con letras japonesas

-es un paquete de mi papa, le conte sobre nuestra nueva mision para ver si nos podia ayudar y por lo que leo en esta carta que vino con la caja, creo algunos aparatos para ayudarnos- dijo kimiko mientras omi abria la caja dejando ver 5 brazaletes de metal rojo con detalles dorados y una pantalla digital color azul y un tubo mediano con 2 tapas tegnologicas color rojo

-que son estas cosas?- pregunto omi colocandose uno de los brazaletes

-papa dice que el tubo es un contenedor para el pergamino de las 1000 bestias el cual cuando revele un amuleto enviara una señal con los datos y localizacion a los brazaletes los cuales sirven tambien como comunicador, dice que envio un comincador a cada conocido nuestro en el mundo: a germine, a la hermana de clay y a los padres de ray para que si ven algo como un amuleto nos contacten aunque no ha podido enviarle uno al padre de clay lo cual es importante ya que como vive en una granja el se desplaza por mucho terreno por lo cual el sera una buena ayuda- dijo kimiko terminando de leer la carta de su padre para luego colocarse uno de los brazaletes al igual que clay y raymundo

-pues mejor llevemoselo en persona, ya quiero ver a mi padre- dijo clay

-y yo quiero volver a enfrentarme contra la vieja vesi!- dijo omi casi como declarando una guerra contra la vaca

-bien, ustedes vayan, yo me ocupare de colocar el pergamino dentro del tubo- dijo el maestro fung

-deacuerdo todos abordo- dijo dojo aumentando de tamaño antes de que todos se subieran a su lomo pero en ese momento el gran dragon comenzo a meterse una garras en el oido

-que sucede dojo?- pregunto ray

-es solo que... desde que escaparon los amuletos no se por que siento una molestia dentro de mi oido- dijo dojo sacudiendo su garra en su oido hasta que la saco de alli

-despues me encargare de eso, ahora vamos- dijo dojo volando.

ya habian pasado un par de minutos dede que los guerreros xiaolin se encontraban volando por un extenso campo de texas y no muy lejos pudieron ver la casa del padre de clay

-bien llegamos- idjo dojo aterrizando frente a la casa mientras volvia a su tamaño normaly en ese momento pudieorn ver como el padre de clay salia de la casa

-hola clay, como has estado hijo- dijo el mayor estrecjando la mano del otro

-bien papa, me alegro de verte- dijo clay

-y que te trae derregreso a casa?- pregunto el señor bailey (el apellido de clay es ese)

-veniamos a traerte algo- dijo clay entregandole el brazalete a su padre quien lo veia sorprendido

-y que es esto?- pregunto el mayor viendo el brazalete

-es un brazalete comunicador, mi padre lo creo para asi usted se puede comunicar con nosotros- dijo kimiko

-unos amuletos magicos con poderes animales sean exparsido por el mundo por lo cual el padre de kimiko armo estos comunicadores para asi si alguno ve un amuleto nos avisan- omi

-amuleto con poderes animales?...creo que tengo algo para ustedes- dijo el señor bailey entrando a su casa para luego regresar

-toma hijo, creo que esto te pertenece- dijo el padre de clay entregandole algo a clay quien al ver su mano puedo ver un amuleto animal: parecia un dije de arcilla en forma de cabeza de toro con un anillo dorado en su nariz y con ojos negros

-ow... el amuleto del toro, ese es muy bueno- dijo dojo viendo el amuleto

-si... lo encontre ayer junto al revaño, crei que se le habia caido a algun ladron de revaño, por que no se quedan a comer? hoy planeo hacer estofado- dijo el padre de clay

-eso suena bien- dijo raymundo

-y mientras ustedes preparan el estofado yo ire a saludar a mi vieja rival... la vieja veci- dijo omi en pose de pelea

-je esta bien vaquerin ve, esta en el granero y si puedes trae un vaso de leche aunque sea- dijo el padre de clay mientras omi salia corriendo directo al granero

-kimiko quieres ayudarme con el estofado? eh escuchado que las comidas japonesas tienen picate poderosos y quisiera ver que te parece mi estofado- dijo el señor bailey

-claro vamos, ven dojo- dijo kimiko entrando a la casa con el vaquero mayor y el dragon dejando solos a clay y ray

-oye...ray, quieres dar un paseo?- pregunto clay rascandose la nuca

-em.. esta bien vemos- dijo ray mientras el y el vaquero comenzaban a caminar por el lugar viendo como las vacas comian y algunos caballos caminaban hasta que vieron un pequeño ternero (vaca bebe) con una pata herida frente a la entrada de una mina bloqueada por unos maderos

-pobre... aunque suene raro de mi, voy a ver que le paso- dijo ray caminando hasta el ternero viendo que tenia una raspadura en una de sus patas delanteras.

-alparecer solo es un raspon estara bien- dijo ray sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño pañuelo y un poco de sinta antes de colocar el pañuelo en la pata del ternero y fijarlo con la cinta adesiva para que luego el pequeño ternero se parara con ayuda de ray y luego comenzara a caminar despacio

-eso fue muy generoso de tu parte- dijo clay acercandose al moreno

-si, supongo que por que ahora se como se sienten los amuletos tengo un poco mas de afecto a los animales- dijo ray con una sonrisa. mientras tanto mas en lo alto del cerro, se podia ver a un toro pastando hasta que una serpiente de cascabel comenzo a sacudir su cola frente al toro el cual se asusto retrocediendo antes de hacer que una roca comenzara a caer por el cerro impactando contra otras rocas formando un derrumbe

-que es eso?- pregunto ray escuchando el ruido

-RAY CUIDADO!- grito clay viendo que el derrumbe iba a caer sobre ray

(O)

se podia ver completa oscuridad y el amuleto del toro colgando en un collar frente a clay antes de que debajo de el apareciera un gran circulo de luz cafe que tenia la imagen de una grieta  
- amuleto que estas entre mis manos.. por favor ayudame a salvar a ray...- comenzo a decir clay mientras el amuleto comenzaba a brillar  
-TORO!- dijo clay en voz alta mientras el amuleto se transformaba en un toro negro el cual luego se comvirtio en corrientes de arena del mismo color que envolvieron a clay

(O)

en ese momento ray estuvo apunto de ser aplastado por las rocas hasta que el cuerpo de clay comenzo a brillar antes de empujarlo asia la mina rompeindo los maderos mientras las rocas bloqueaban la unica salida

-G-gracias clay... por poco y quedo como tortilla- dijo ray hasta que noto la nueva forma de su amigo: ahora era un poco mas grande, con cabellera castaña (sin su sombrero), piel de un tono bronceado con pequeños bellos castaños y rubios, ojos castaños, un par de cuernos de toro en su cabeza, su torzo al descubierto dejando ver su abdomen bien detallado en cada musculo, manos de color negro como si fueran pesuñas, pantalones azules, botas negras y una pequeña colita por detras

-me alegro que estes bien ray- dijo clay con una sonrisa mientras podia notar que ray tenia un ligero sonrojo lo cual le parecio tierno verlo medio rojizo

-bien.. y como salimos de aqui?- pregunto ray hasta que escucharon un pitido que provenia de sus brazaletes en los cuales se podia ver la imagen de lo que parecia un dibujo del rostro de un lobo con orejas puntiagudas

-amuleto activado: amuleto del dingo, habilidad: soportar altas temperaturas, super sentidos y buena agilidad, ubicacion: texas, a 200 metros al sur de donde se encuentran: clay y raymundo- dijo una voz computarizada del brazalete de ray

-esta mina tiene un largo de 800 metros de largo asi que supongo que si dice que esta al sur es por que el amuleto esta aqui mismo- dijo clay mientras del bolsillo de su pantalon sabana una pequeña caja de forforos y luego tomaba un madero el cual encendio haciendo una antorcha

-bien entonces vamos rapido antes de que jack llegue aqui- dijo ray comenzando a caminar por el tunel siendo seguido por el otro mientras el primero pensaba "que ma pasa?, no puedo poonerme asi por un chico.. o si?" penso ray con un ligero sonrojo mientras veia de reojo a clay quien llevaba la antorcha la cual dejaba ver bien su figura varonil medio toro pero en ese momento se comenzo a sentir un temblor

-ow... que es un terremoto?- pregunto ray mientras intentaba no caerse

-no.. es algo molesto- dijo clay avanzando mientras sujetaba la mano del otro hasta que llegaron a lo que parecia ser una caverna con algunas vias de riel y al fondo de la caverna se podia ver una perforadora junto a jack quien usaba su chaleco tegnologico y wuya

-ja con que los tontos xiaolin estan aqui... ESPERA! wuya no dijiste que buscabamos el amuleto del dingo?- pregunto el peli-rojo a la fantasma

-si peor alparecer encontraron un amuleto antes de que se activara- dijo wuya

-bien tontos xiaolin ya que ya tienen uno yo me quedo con el otro !JACKDRONES ATAQUEN!- dijo jack haciendo que de su perforadora salieran multiples jack drones los cuales comenzaron a volar asia ray y clay

-rayos, mis amuletos los deje en el templo- dijo ray saltando uno por uno sobre los jackdrones haciendo que estos cayeran contra el suelo mientras clay comenzaba a bufar con su respiracion mientras pizaba con fuerza en suelo para luego correr y dar un salto envistiendo a los jackdrones mientras jack y wuya se alejaban por otro tunel

-rapido clay, tu tienes un amuleto para luchar asi que ve y busca el amuleto, yo me encargo de estas ojalatas- dijo raymundo mientras pateaba a los jackdrones a lo cual el mitad toro asintio antes de correr hasta el tunel por el cual el peli-rojo se fue. en ese momento clay pudo ver otra caverna en donde jack se encontraba frente a un dingo de energia amarillenta

- tranquilo lindo perrito.. solo quiero atraparte- dijo jack retrocediendo hasta que de su bolsillo saco una especie de latigo tegnologico con el cual comenzo a intentar golpear al dingo

-ja no eres tan valiente ahora no?- pregunto jack moviendo su latigo asia atras para golpear con fuerza pero en ese momento no pudo mover el latigo, cuando jack miro asia atras pudo ver por un segundo a clay quien sostenia el latigo hasta que golpeo al peli-rojo haciendo que este cayera al suelo cerca del dingo quien miro a clay sin gruñir

-ven, no te hare daño- dijo clay poniendose en cuclillas haciendo que el dingo comenzara a acercarse hasta que clay lo pudo acariciar pero en ese momento jack tomo al dingo por la cola mientras este comenzaba a brillar

-hora de un desafio- dijo jack

-ACEPTO EL DUELO- dijeron ambos mientras el dingo brillaba de manera cegadora hasta que dejo ver un gran desierto de arena en el cual se podia ver dos caminos: uno rocoso que parecia de una montaña algo enpinado y otro camino que era un sendero algo arenoso pero que parecia sin dificultad y ambos caminos llevaban hasta la cima de un cerro en donde se encontraba el dingo

-el que llega primero se queda con el perro- dijo jack antes de activar su chalecho haciendo aparecer sus alas y agijon antes de comenzar a volar por el sendero arenoso mientras clay (aun con su forma toro) observaba ambos caminos pero comenzo a caminar por el camino rocoso con gran velocidad

-vaya con esta fuerza entiendo como las vacas suben algunos cerros- dijo clay mientras caminaba tranquilamente. jack se encontraba volando por el cendero arenoso a gran velocidad con una sonrisa malvada

-ja tonto, este camino de arena era mucho mas facil en especial volando y sintiendo esta fresca briza- dijo jack mientras el viento iba aumentando comenzando a detener al seudo genio del mal en el aire

-pero que rayos!?- comenzo a decir jack tratando de aumentar su velocidad para avanzar sin exito ya que el viento no se lo permitia, en ese momento el viento aumento mas hasta que formo una tormenta de arena que atrapo a jack haciendo que este se perfiera de vista. por el otro lado, clay seguia subiendo tranquilamente la montaña hasta que vio la tormenta de arena del otro camino mientras se podia escuchar a jack

-AYUDA!, PORFAVOR AYUDENME!.. ME...ESTOY..MARE..AN..DOOOO! *puack*- se escuchaba la voz de niña llorona de jack quien daba vueltas en la tormenta, en ese momento clay dio un suspiro antes de ver a todos lados hasta que encontro lo que parecia ser una larga soga la cual ato formando un lanzo antes de lanzar un extremo a la tormenta de arena y luego de un tiron saco a jack elazado de la tormenta y llevandolo al camino rocoso

-muchas gracias clay y ahora... TORPE!- dijo jack cortando el lazo con su agijon para luego salir volando por el camino rocoso pero antes d eque clay pudiera decir algo pudo ver como el peli-rojo volvia y iba cuesta abajo a toda velocidad

-pero que le pasa?- pregunto clay hasta que vio que se venia un gran derrumbe de rocas

-muy bien.. hora de ser un toro fuerte, CORRIDA ESPAÑOLA!- dijo clay haciendo bufidos mientras detras de el aparecia una gran cantidad de toros de enrgia negra con ojos azules antes de que todos comenzaran a correr junto a clay golpeando las rocas con sus cuernos haciendo que estas se salieran de su camino hasta que llegaron a la sima del cerro en donde se podia ver al dingo sentado sobre un monticulo de arena

-bien amigo.. ahora de volver a casa- dijo caly volviendo a su forma normal mientras veia al dingo el cual comenzo a brillar de color amarillento antes de salir disparado a la mano de clay quien luego pudo ver un dije en foema de cabeza de dingo con ojos amarillos, en ese momento todo el lugar volvio a la normalidad dejando ver a jack con arena saliendole del pantalon

-me las van a pagar torpes xiaolin... hay pica, pica, odio la arena en mi ropa interior!- comenzo a quejarse jack mientras se alejaba volando con wuya mientras ray entraba a la caverna

-y bien?- pregunto el moreno con una sonrisa para luego ver que el vaquero tenia el amuleto del dingo en su mano

-ya esta asalvo- dijo clay con una sonrisa la cual hizo sonrojar a ray por alguna razon, en ese momento clay se acerco un poco mas a ray mirandolo a los ojos

-ray.. quiero decirte algo... bueno yo ...- pero el vaquero no pudo terminar la oracion ya que en ese momento se pudo ver como desde una de las paredes de la caverna salia una perforadora en forma de armadillo (el armadillo tunel) el cual se abrio la parte superior dejando ver a omi, dojo y a kimiko quien traia un traje baquero de rojos rojisos, pantalones de jean azul, botas cafes y el cabello rojizo atado en 2 trenzas

-vaya por fin los encontramos- dijo omi con una sonrisa mientras los otros 2 se acercaban

-si es que ubo un derrumbe y nos quedamos atrapados aqui dentro pero por lo menos tenemos esto- dijo clay mostrando el amuleto del dingo

-bien chicos, 4 menos faltan 996- dijo omi

-ja no creo que sean de verdad, bueno vamonos, el estofado ya esta listo y luego de comer nos iremos- dijo kimiko mientras el vaquero y el morneo subian a la perforadora antes de que esta cerrara su caparazon y comenzara a ir en reversa en el tunel ya hecho.

mientras tanto en otro lugar, se podia ver una oscura sala en la cual solo se podia ver un trono negro con una figura emcapuchada con una capa negra y frente a esta se encontraba un caballero de armadura oscura con detalles dorados

-mi amo... ya se ha detectado por segunda vez la presencia de un amuleto y ya esta confirmado de que alparecer se dispersaron por el mundo pero alguien los esta recolectando- dijo el caballero arrodillandose frente a la figura encapuchada

-bien... la proxima vez que se active un amuleto envia un escuadron a buscarlo y si ven a quien los recolecta... haganlo sufrir- dijo la figura encapuchada riendo malevolamente mientras en su cuello se podia ver colgado un amuleto comepletamente negro con forma de la cabeza de una serpiente con colmillos rojos y ojos blancos

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**pelea de caballeros  
**

se podia ver una bella tarde en el templo mientras todos comian tranquilamente menos dojo quien intentaba meter un palillo chino en su oido

-mm.. que sucede dojo?... aun te molesta algo en tu oido?- pregunto kimiko

-si pero ahora es mucho mas molesto... agh... siento como si algo estuviera moviendose y lo peor es que es algo viscoso- dijo el pequeño dragon

-cuando a mi se me atora agua en el oido salto en un pie... podria intentarlo- dijo raymundo terminando de cormer, en ese momento dojo se levanto y comenzo a saltar con la cabeza inclinada pero aun no podia sacarse lo que tenia en el oido

-no, no funciona- dijo dojo aun saltando hasta que tropezo y cayo decabeza en una maceta

-jaja bueno espera un rato y tal vesz se te pase- dijo clay hasta que los brazaletes de los 4 comenzo a sonar

-hay un amuleto activado- dijo omi parandose mientras en la pantalla de su brazalete se podia ver la imagen de la silueta de la cara de un mono con mucho pelaje alrededor de su cara asi ocultando sus orejas

-amuleto activado: mono leon dorado, habilidad: le da al portador la agilidad y destresa de un mono para movilizarse por distintos lugares, ubicacion: nueva york central park, aliado mas cercano: jermine marsden- dijo la voz computalizada del brazalete

-bien esto es genial iremos a ver a jermine!- dijo omi con alegria

-bueno vayamos- dijo kimiko

-esperen, clay y yo iremos por nuestros amuletos, sin ellos no podremos pelear en el desafio- dijo ray a lo cual el vaquero aintio antes de que ambos se fueran discretamente hasta que llegaron al gran arbol del patio

-GEO GOLPE!- dijo clay dandole un golpe al suelo abriendo la puerta del jadin secreto por la cual entraron hasta el jadin viendo que en este se encontraban el murcielago colgando debajo de un arbol, el aguila arpia volando, le toro pastando y el dingo recostado sobre el cespet

-chicos tenemos un nuevo amuleto que buscar, aguila arpia ven- dijo ray haciendo que el aguila arpia brillara y saliera disparado hasta la mano del moreno transformandose en amuleto

-pues si es la ciudad necesitaremos un buen olfato, dingo vamos- dijo clay haciendo que el dingo brillara y saliera disparado hasta su mano transformandose en amuleto para luego ambos salir por la puerta. unos pocos minutos despues, clay y ray volvieron con los demas viendo que dojo ya estaba en su tamaño gigante y kimiko ya tenia un nuevo look: ahora su cabello lo tenia suelto, vestia una camiseta azul, jeans blancos algo rasgados y zapatos negros

-vamos un amuleto nos estera- dijo omi

-espera- corrijio kimiko

-esperar a quien?- pregunto omi subiendose a dojo junto con los demas

-no importa- dijo kimiko mientras dojo despegaba.

mientras tanto en otro lugar: se podia ver una gran sala blanca en la cual solo se podia ver un trono y una figura encapuchada con una capa blanca, en ese momento un caballero de armadura blanca con detalles azules entro a la sala

-mi rey, ya hemos detectado la presencia de un amuleto pero creemos que los caballeros negros tambien lo detectaron- dijo el caballero inclinandose frente a la figura encapuchada

-bien, envia un escuadron a buscarlo- dijo la figura en capuchada.

en nueva york, se podia ver como dojo aterrizaba en una cancha de basquetball vacia

-bien le enviare un mensaje a jermine para que nos veamos en central park- dijo kimiko pero antes de que pudiera tocar la pantalla esta comenzo a sonar

-amuleto en movimiento, el amuleto se esta moviendo por central park y alrededores- dijo el brazalete de kimiko

-parece que este amuleto se quedo en su forma de animal- dijo dojo volviendo a su tamaño normal

-pues apresuremonos- dijo ray corriendo junto con omi y clay

-bueno buscare a jermine ocn dojo, nos vemos en central park- dijo kimiko con dojo en su hombro antes de salir corriendo

-central park no esta lejos de aqui- dijo ray corriendo delante de clay y omi hasta que frente a ellos aparecieron un grupo de jackdrones

-no tan rapido tontos xiaolin, el mono es mio- se escucho antes de que pudieran ver como jack pasaba volando con sus poderes de avispa junto con wuya

-clay- llamo raymundo al vaquero quien asintio

(O)

se podia ver los amuletos del toro y el murcielago colgando de collares frente a clay y raymundo mientras debajo de estos aparecian sus circulos de luz

-por favor ayudenos a pelear- dijeron ambos al unisono mientras sus amuletos comenzaron a brillar

-MURCIELAGO! -dijo raymundo en voz alta antes de que el amuleto se comvirtiera en un gran mucielago rojo el cual luego se volvio corrientes de aires del mismo color que envolvieron a raymundo

-TORO!- dijo clay en voz alta mientras el amuleto se transformaba en un toro negro el cual luego se comvirtio en corrientes de arena del mismo color que envolvieron a clay

(O)

en ese momento ambos ya tenian su forma media animal con la cual comenzaron a golpear a los jackdrones

-ALARIDO SONICO!- dijo raymundo mientras a su alrededor aparecian 6 murcielagos de energia roja, en ese momento tanto raymundo como los murcielagos dieron un agudo chillido poderoso destruyendo a los jack drones

-camino despejado, clay lleva a omi en tus hombros asi no nos retrasaremos- dijo ray mientras volaba a gran velocidad mientras clay subia a omi a sus hombros para luego correr siguiendole el paso al otro. mientras tanto jack seguia volando por la calle a toda velocidad

-bien bien bien, con mis alas de avispa podre ir mas rapido que ellos y esta vez les ganare- dijo jack viendo que ya estaba cerca de centralpark

-POSICION SHOKUN METAL!- se escucho antes de que se viera a un chico moreno, de cabello alborotado, ojos negros, que vestia una camiseta blanca, pantalones cafes, zapatillas negras y en su brazo derecho traia un brazalete que habia hecho el padre de kimiko el cual dio un gran salto mientras era rodeado por un aura plateada

-TELARAÑA METALICA- dijo el moreno comenzanro a girar mientras los postes de luz y latas del suelo comenzaban a comvertirse en columnas de metal las cuales formaron una gigantesca telaraña de metal contra la cual jack choco

-eso te entretendra un rato- dijo el moreno aterrizando en el suelo al mismo tiempo que ray, clay y omi llegaron

-GERMINE! que alegriaa verte hermano- dijo omi bajando de los hombros de clay para chocar puños con el moreno mientras raymundo aterrizaba

-wow... kimiko me dijo que los amuletos te cambiaban pero esto no me lo esperaba, se ven cool, en especial tu raymundo- dijo germine viendo a raymundo quien se sonrojo ligeramente

-y kimiko y dojo?- pregunto omi

-estan en centralpark buscando el amuleto ahora mismo vamos- dijo germaine mientras era seguido por los demas hasta centralpark donde pudieron ver a kimiko persiguiendo a un mono leon dorado de energia naranja medio rojiso que saltaba de arbol en arbol

-ven aqui molesto mono- dijo kimiko saltando de un arbol a otro tratando de atrapar al mono hasta que una rama se rompio y cayo al suelo

-ouch...eso si que dolio- dijo kimiko frotandose la cintura mientras en el arbol se veia al mono leon saltando mientras se reia viendo a la japonesa

-rayos asi nunca lo atraparemos es muy rapido- dijo omi

-pues ustedes no lo atraparan- se escucho antes de que de entre los arbustos salieran 5 caballeros de armadura negra con detalles dorados, una luna plateada dibujada en sus escudos y en sus cuellos se podia ver claramente colgando amuletos negros en forma de cabeza de caballo con crin roja y ojos blancos

-quienes son ustedes?- pregunto clay

-somos los caballeros negros y almenos que quieran ser eliminados sera mejor que nos entreguen todos los amuletos que tienen- dijo uno de los caballeros mostrando una espada

-para que quieren los nuestros si ya tienen los suyos?- pregunto omi

-eso no importa omi, es hora de pelear FORMACION DRAGON SHOKU- dijo ray mientras los 5 se agrupaban para luego separarse

-plamas del fenix- dijo kimiko lanzando multiples llamaradas con su mano las cuales los caballeros negros bloquearon con sus esccudos

-corsel negro destrosenlos con sus pesuñas- gritaron los caballeros negros haciendo que aparecieran 5 caballos de energia negra con crin de fuego rojo, ojos blancos los cuales comenzaron a galopar mientras intentaban atacar con sus pesuñas

-ALARIDO SONICO mas torvellino de aire- dijo raymundo comenzando a volar en circulos en el aire a gran velocidad mientras gritaba junto con sus murcielagos creando una burbuja de sonido la cual derrivo a 2 caballos mientras los caballeros intentaban golpearlo con sus espadas

-impulso metalico- dijo germine golpeando con ambas manos el escudo de uno de los caballeros derribandolo

-MAREMOTO- dijo omi dando un gran salto mientras detras de el ve veia una gran ola la cual arrastro a uno de los caballeros

-CORRIDA ESPAÑOLA mas terra armadura- dijo clay antes de que su cuerpo fuera cubierto por rocas al mismo tiempo que detras de el aparecien una manada de toros con la cual clay comenzo a correr hasta derrivar a los caballeros restantes y a los caballos de energia

-oye dojo crei que solo habia un amuleto de cada animal- dijo omi mientras dojo se escondia detras de un arbol

-si, no se como es que ellos tienen 5 caballos, mmmmm.. aun me molesta algo en el oido... agh.- se comenzo a quejar dojo tomando una rama y comenzando a intentar pasarla por su oido pero en ese momento aparecieron otros 5 caballeros pero de armadura blanca con detalles azules y que en sus escudos tenian dibujados un sol negro

-mas caballeros?- pregunto ray deteniendose en medio del aire

- somos los caballeros lumino! ahora entreguenos los amuletos o sino seran castigados- dijo uno de los caballeros mientras se podia ver que en sus cuellos colgaban amuletos blancos con la forma de cabeza de alcones y con ojos negros

-oh oh- dijo omi mientras comenzaba a luchar contra uno de los caballeros lumino pero otro aparecio y lo sujeto por detras

-omi!- grito germine corriendo para intentar ayudar a su amigo pero uno de los caballeros negros comenzo a intentar golpearlo con su espada, mientras tanto dojo seguia rascandose el oido hasta que tropezo con una raiz y en ese momento pudo ver como de su oido salieron 2 amuletos: el primero parecia la cabeza de un pavo real de ojos rosas y que detras de su cabeza tenia una pluma de pavo real hecha de arcilla (igual que el resto del amuleto), el segundo parecia una especie de anguila sin ojos, 2 tentaculos como antenas en la parte superior de la cabeza y con 2 obalos rojo oscuro de cada lado de la cabeza

-amuletos... por supuesto!- dijo dojo tomando los amuletos y subiendo al arbol junto al amuleto del mono leon dorado

-oye amigo se que tu no quieres que te atrapen pero pero ellos estan peleando para protegerte, porfacor llevales esto- dijo dojo dandole los amuletos al mono leon dorado el cual asintio antes tomar los amuletos y comenzar a moverse con gran agilidad entre los caballeros dandole una patada en los cascos de los que sujetaban a omi a quien le dio el amuleto en forma de anguila

-que es esto?- pregunto omi viendo el amuleto

-yo se que es, es una anguila babosa- dijo kimiko mientras el mono leon dorado le entregaba el amuleto de pavo real

-muy bien vamos!- dijo omi

(O)

se podia ver completa oscuridad mientras los amuletos del pavo real y la anguila babosa colgaban frente a kimiko y omi antes de que debajo de kimico apareciera un circulo de luz roja con el dibujo de una flama y debajo de omi apareciera un circulo de luz azul con la imagen de una ola

-amuletos que entre nuestras manos se encuentran, denos su poder para ayudar a nuestros amigos- comenzaron a decir omi y kimiko al mismo tiempo mientras sus amuletos brillaban

-ANGUILA BABOSA!- dijo omi antes de su amuleto se transformara en una anguila babosa de energia rojo oscuro la cual luego se transformo en una corriente de agua del mismo color que envolvio a omi

-PAVO REAL- dijo kimiko haciendo que su amuleto se transformara en un pavo real de energia rosada el cual luego se transformo en columnas de fuego rosa que envolvio a kimiko

(O)

en ese momento se pudo ver como ambos monjes brillaban para luego dejarse ver con una nueva apariencia: omi ahora tenia piel color rojo oscuro al igual que su tunica,pantalones negros, con 2 antenas en su cabeza y sus dedos eran palmeados; kimiko ahora tenia piel palida, cabello largo y suelto de color verde con tonos azulinos cerca de las puntas, que vestia un kimono verde con un cinturon negro, 2 alas saliendo de su espalda y por debajo tenia una larga cola de plumas de pavo real

-muy bien hora de pelear con elegancia- dijo kimiko comenzando a girar golpeando a los caballeros con su cola

-y yo que puedo hacer?- pregunto omi mientras dos caballeros intentaban atraparlo pero se les resbalo

-ve al agua- dijo kimiko golpeando a uno de los caballeros, en ese momento omi pudo ver que cerca habia un estanque al cual salto mientras 2 caballeros lumino lo intentaban atrapar pero en ese momento omi intento sumejirse en el agua pero no pudo ya que toda el agua se transformo en una especie de baba viscosa en la cual los caballeros resbalaron antes de comenzar a undirse

-asqueroso.. pero util- dijo omi tomando un poco de la baba y comenzandola a lanzar como si fueran bolas de nieve, por otro lado germine estaba peleando contra un caballero lumino y un caballero negro al mismo tiempo, esquivando los espadasos de cada uno hasta que eñ amuleto mono leon dorado aparecio sobre la cabeza del caballero negro comenzando a golpearlo

-quitate molestia- dijo el caballero sujetando al mono para luego lanzarselo a germine

-creo que estamos en problemas amiguito- dijo germine viendo como eran rodeados de caballeros mientras el mono se subia a su hombro hasta que este brillo combirtiendose en un amuleto en orma de cabeza de mono leon dorado de ojos anaranjados

-muy bien creo que entiendo- dijo germine mientras tomaba el amuleto al mismo tiempo que los caballeros se avalanzaban sobre el, en ese momento se pudo ver como un brillo naranja rojizo salia desde debajo de los caballeros

-MONO LEON DORADO!- se escucho la voz de germine antes de que todos los caballeros fueran lanzados a gran distancia dejando ver a germine pero ocn una nueva apariencia: ahora su cabello era color naranja rojizo formando una melena alrededor de su rostro, vestia un caleco cafe con bordes dorados, pelo por todo el cuerpo (del mismo color) pantalones cafes y detras de el se podia ver que tenia una larga cola delgada

-oh... si el gran mono- dijo germine con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a saltar con gran agilidad sobre las cabezas de los caballeros

-alcones destrocenlos con sus garras- dijeron los caballeros lumino haciendo aparecer a 5 alcones blancos con plumaje negro en la frente los cuales comenzaron a volar por el aire intentando atacar a germine

-muy bien... mono ve mono hace- dijo germine antes de dar un gran salto esquivando a loa alcones hasta que llego a una gran altura desde la cual cayo en picada mientras a su alrededor aparecian 5 monos de energia naranja rojisa los cuales tambien estaban cayendo en picada hasta que todos calleron sobre los alcones haciendo que estos desaparecieran

-TENTACULOS DE LAS PROFUNDIDADES!- dijo omi , en ese momento los caballeros que estaban tratando de pasar sobre la baba no pudieron moverse ya que desde abajo de la baba se podia ver a multiples anguilas babosas de energia roja oscuro los cuales se enroscarone en sus piernas y comenzaron a undirlos mas en la baba la cual no se rompia hasta que las anguilas los soltaron haciendo que salieran disparados por el aire

-ILUCION REAL- dijo kimiko extendiendo su cola al mismo tiempo que a su alrededor aparecieron pavo reales de energia rosa los cuales tambien extendieron sus colas mientras las movian provocando que los caballeros se desorientaran y perdieran el equilibrio hasta que kimiko les dio una parada en la cara para luego quitarle a un caballero lumino y a un caballero negro sus amuletos

-ahora acabemos con esto- dijo raymundo a lo cual los demas asintieron

-FORMACION BESTIA SHOKUN!- dijeron los 5 monjes juntandose mientras a su alrededor se podian verse los animales de sus amuletos los cuales comenzaron a brillar con gran intensidad segando a todos, cuando el brillo paro se podia ver que los caballeros se habian ido y los monjes ya estaban en sus formas normales

-bien eso fue fantastico, dame esos cinco germine- dijo omi chocando la mano con el moreno mientras en el hombro de este em muleto del mono se transformaba nuevamente en un mono de energia quien sonreia

-parece que el amuleto del mono te quiere- dijo clay con una sonrisa

-parece que si- dijo germine mientras el mono se colocaba entre sus brazos

-bueno.. ya que parece que el amuleto solo te obedecera a ti y ya que eres un monje xiaolin creo que podemos dejarte a cargo del amuleto del mono leon dorado no?- pregunto ray

-si, ademas quien se esperaria que un amuleto no este en la bobeda?- dijo kimiko a lo cual ray y clay se miraron el uno al otro

-bien cuidare muy bien de este amigo asi que no se preocupen, leo y yo estaremos bien- dijo germine refiriendose a el y al mono

-bien, igual ya tenemos los amuletos de la anguila babosa y el pavo real, por cierto de donde salieron?- pregunto ray mientras dojo se acercaba

-alparecer los amuletos estaban en mi oido, eso era lo que me molestaba- dijo dojo

(flash back)

se podia ver a dojo arrastrandose por el templo hsata que llego al mural en donde estaba la puerta de a la bobeda de las 1000 bestias

-que raro.. que hace la puerta abierta?- pregunto dojo hasta que pudo ver multiples luces de distintos colores que venian asia el hasta que todas salieron disparadas hacia fuera del templo almismo tiempo que 2 golpearon a dojo en el rostro quedando sin que se diera cuenta en su oido

-ouch eso dolio y... LOS AMULETOS! dabo decirle al maestro fung- dijo dojo comenzando a arrastrarse asia la bobeda

(fin del flash back)

-guick! que asco! mejor los lavamos!- dijo kimiko viendo que habia un poco de cerilla en los amuletos

- je je perdonen- dijo dojo mientras sin que se dieran cuenta se podia ver a jack spicer volando entre los arboles

-rayos me volvieron a ganar- dijo jack

-no te preocupes, si esos caballeros vienen por los amuletos ellos se encargaran de los torpes xiaolin- dijo wuya con una sonrisa malvada (osea la de siempre)

continuara...


End file.
